


Bad Days, Good Dates

by haosmullet



Series: Kisses and Pieces of Us [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Amusement Parks, Chan is just simply the cuttest bean, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jisung is in love, Jisung is sold, M/M, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Too soft, kiss challenge, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Kiss challenge. The series, basically, will contain an one shot for every type of kiss; with various pairs form different groups!Part 6: Kiss on the nose for Chan/Jisung





	Bad Days, Good Dates

Semester endings meant finals. And finals meant a whole lot of stress and comfort food for Jisung. It also meant a lot of questioning on why would he even need to graduate in college, was it really necessary? In fact, those questions popped on his head every day in which the classes started too early. But on that cursed week, when sleep would be less invited, coffee would be his best friend and there would be no sunlight on his life, the internal crisis would definitely feel greater. 

 

‘One more day, Jisung. One more day and this nightmare will be over for some months’ he would try to convince himself while preparing just another cup of coffee on his dorm kitchen. One more day and he could finally sleep properly. One more day and he would feel better than what he was feeling on that moment. 

‘Jisung?’ he heard a familiar voice calling him, already knowing who it was, already feeling his legs shaking a little. While turning around, he saw the boy he’s so used to call best friend with that silly smile and inexplicable kind of positivity Jisung couldn’t seem to get out of his head. 

‘Hey, Chan’ he let out, quietly, not actually having enough will to say anything, also trying, like he always did, not to let his stupid platonic crush show, scared of what the outcome could be. 

‘Are you okay?’ his cheerful voice started fastly to turn into a more worried expression. It was, indeed, incredible how that boy could notice his mood in just one view. It was also incredible how long he had managed to fake his crush since he could read him like that. Or did he already knew about it? ‘It’s not time for this, Jisung. Breath in, breath. In. Not freaking out right now is essential, you must finish your studying, you must finish this conversation peacefully.’ the boy said to himself, blankly and weirdly staring at the coffee machine for some seconds before answering Chan. 

‘Yes.. I’m good. Just, you know, tests and more tests.’ 

‘You must take care of yourself also, bud’ Chan said, taking his cute Naruto styled mug; a gift from Jisung on his birthday, actually. The sight of such dear object made Jisung blush a little. ‘Have you been sleeping well? Eating?’ 

‘Hum.. I will, tomorrow.’ Jisung said, giggling awkwardly. 

‘You won’t change, huh?’ Chan replied, taking his turn on the coffee machine. ‘So your finals end tomorrow?’ 

‘Yes. Tomorrow and I’ll be finally free.’ 

‘Are you free tomorrow then?’ 

‘I.. well.. After I take my test, yes. BUt that seems such a long way until there, seriously.’ 

‘Ok. So we’ll be going out tomorrow.’ 

‘W-We’re what?’ 

‘Going out. Relieving stress. Having fun. Do you know about that?’ 

 

No clues about where, no answers. Maybe the fact that Chan had not really suggested that but planned for them had him even more stressed about the next day. So he had a test that would tell him if he could or not proceed to the next subject and an eventual outing with his secret crush best friend. What could go wrong, right? 

He always tried staying calm and avoiding his feelings from bursting out of his chest. They knew each other for a long time, to suddenly say ‘so, you know what, I love you. And not like you’re thinking. I love you for you, not like an old friend’ could be a complete disaster. Frankly, Jisung had gone through those possibilities on his little head a hundred million times, and he concluded that the best option was just to keep the boy present on his life. To push him away or to make him push Jisung away would be too deeply hurtful for him to bare. 

 

‘So, where is this mysterious place we’re going?’ Jisung said as they strolled down their dorm street, moving towards a direction that said nothing much to Jisung. 

‘We’re going to the amusement park’ Chan replied with a bright smile that could heal right there all of the stress Jisung had gone through not only on that week but through the whole year. 

‘I haven’t been there in ages! I really miss it, actually.’ 

‘I know, my friend. Did you forgot I’m your bestest best friend?’ 

 

How could he forget that, really, if that was stuck in his head all of the time. Every time they met and Jisung felt overwhelmed with his own hidden, buried feelings; that fact got stuck on his mind. 

It was a great idea, after all. Jisung felt like a child once again, moving and running around with Chan, going from ride to ride, a smile constantly planted on his face. It worked its purpose very well. He had now completely forgotten about all of that college student drama, all of his worries on that previous week vanished away by Chan’s dear company, his laugh, his brightness. 

 

‘Let’s go to the haunted houseeeee!’ Chan exclaimed, grabbing Jisung by his hand and running excitedly to the ride’s line. 

‘But.. I don’t think.. I don’t really want to? I’ll be scared.’ Jisung had a small pout on his face as he thought about what would come. He couldn’t really say no to anything Chan suggested but that, maybe just that would push Chan away from embarrassment. 

‘No, you won’t.’ Chan said with pleading eyes, like a lost puppy reaching for Jisung to take him home. ‘I’ll protect you!’ he suggested, showing once again that silly signature smile of his as he playfully winked. 

Jisung’s cheeks slowly started to gain a light shade of red, as he replied with a simple awkward laugh, getting along with the joke that wasn’t really that funny for his poor platonic crush. He ended up agreeing anyways, as he had nothing else to say without screaming some nonsense phrase into Chan’s face. 

 

He ended up not really protecting him at all, but asking for mercy to those hired ghosts and creepy dolls, alongside with Jisung. As they rushed in, they rushed out of the ride, laughing at themselves for being so stupid for thinking they could handle it. 

‘It was your idea, your bad idea, Chan. ‘I will protect you’, he said’ Jisung started, laughing at the other boy that got a little shy, also, from remembering their past conversation. 

‘Listen, I tried my best, okay?’ 

‘Who should I count on if the zombie apocalypse happened, huh? You’d die before me’ 

 

Their walk back home kept the light laughing sounds of their outing. Now, filled with new memories and stories to remember and smile at, the dorms could be seen getting closer by them. It was a day that Jisung would carefully keep on his heart, like a little precious pearl. 

‘It was a nice day, right?’ Chan said, as they reached Jisung’s front door. 

‘It was awesome. I had a lot of fun.’ 

‘I hope you’ve relieve all of your stress and your worried from your past week.’ 

‘It did work, better than a headache pill, for sure.’ Jisung smiled widely at the boy who had a soft expression on his face. Chan reached out for Jisung’s puffy cheeks, softly embracing them with his warm hands; leaving them warm, not because of his hands temperature, but for, once again, the blushing Jisung under them. 

‘Please, take care of yourself more, okay? You should be well, sleep well, eat well. Do it for me?’ Chan asked, inviting eyes meeting Jisung ones. The other boy game him a quick nod, blindly agreeing to what Chan was asking from him. 

Chan answered the cute little nod with a soft smile, leaning closer and leaving, as a special gift, a little kiss on the tip of Jisung’s nose. The boy felt as if he could explode right there, the butterflies flying high on his stomach. He felt deeply happy, and renewed. That small gesture was more special to him than any expensive gift, dinner, clothing, anything. 

‘Have a good night, Jisung.’ Chan said, starting to walk away, flashing him, as the cherry on top of a pie, his shiny smile, waving on his way out. 

‘Sleep well, Chan.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, did you like it? What did you think? Tell me!  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Happy New Year! A great 2019 for all of you, guys!  
> See ya!


End file.
